


Room Eleven

by unfolded73



Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode: s04e10 Baby Sprinkle, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patrick Brewer is a thirsty bottom, Sex Motel Series, Sherwood Motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: David and Patrick decide to go to the Elm Glen motel for some alone time after Jocelyn's baby shower.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644181
Comments: 35
Kudos: 335





	Room Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series exploring the idea that the Sherwood Motel — the motel that Johnny and Roland buy in season six — is the motel David and Patrick have been using to _connect_ before Patrick got his own apartment.
> 
> My contribution takes place just after Baby Sprinkle (4x10).

“Well,” David said as he put the last box into Patrick’s trunk. “That was a success, I think.”

“People had fun and Jocelyn seemed happy, so I should say so.”

They both got in the car and Patrick pulled away from Jocelyn’s house. “Do you want to go back to the motel?” Patrick asked. He could feel David’s gaze on him even as he kept both eyes on the road. 

David cleared his throat. “What’s going on at your place?” 

“Ray’s home, I’m pretty sure.”

“We had a pretty good week at the store,” David said.

Pretending not to know what David meant, Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. And?”

“And so I think we could afford a small… outing.”

“An outing? Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Calling what?” David asked.

“The trips to the other motel.” He glanced at David briefly enough to see a smirk.

“I mean, what would you call it?”

Patrick grinned. “Booty call doesn’t quite work, because one of us isn’t necessarily calling the other. Booty appointment? Booty reservation?”

“Ew. No.”

“David, would you like to go to the motel in Elm Glen and have sex with me?” Patrick said, overenunciating his words for humorous effect.

“Yes, Patrick, I would like that,” David responded in the same tone of voice.

“Excellent.” Patrick swung the car around in the direction of the highway.

“Mm hmm.” David reached over and gave him a brief pat on the arm.

“It was nice, what you did for Jocelyn,” Patrick said after a minute of silence.

He caught David’s shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Like I said, she basically forced me into it.”

“Okay.” Patrick drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “It must be a challenge, having a baby now after they’ve already raised one child to adulthood.”

“You never met Mutt, or you might rethink characterizing him as an adult.”

Patrick grimaced. “Wasn’t he in a relationship with Alexis?”

“Yes, their maturity is on par with each other.”

“I’m just saying, it can’t be easy for Jocelyn and it was nice of you to help her today, that’s all.”

“Also I think having a baby at any age would be a terrible burden, so.”

Patrick gave David a quick glance. “Yeah, I’ve gathered that you don’t like children.”

“That’s correct.” After a long pause, “Do you like children?”

That was a complicated question. Patrick had spent a lot of time around children. Several of his cousins had kids, and there were kids in the church he’d grown up in, and kids at the hockey league where he logged volunteer hours. He liked children most of the time, unless they were assholes. He’d grown up never questioning whether he’d be a father — of course he would. He’d marry Rachel and she’d want to have kids and they’d make them, the way straight couples make babies. Now, he had the opportunity to rethink all of that. Now, as a gay man, he’d only have kids if he and his partner really wanted them. And his current partner, David Rose, definitely did not want them. 

“I like them,” Patrick hedged. “I don’t know that I ever want any of my own, though.”

He could feel David scrutinizing him, and he waited it out. 

“But maybe you do want them.”

Patrick laughed uneasily. “There’s a lot of things that I used to think I wanted that it turns out I didn’t want.” He glanced at David. “Right now I want to take my boyfriend to a seedy motel and fuck his brains out. Okay?”

David’s hand settled high up on his thigh, warm and heavy. “Okay.”

They rode the rest of the twenty minute trip in silence, David’s fingers straying down to trace along the inseam of Patrick’s jeans. It was maddening.

When they arrived at the motel, David stayed in the car while Patrick went into the office to reserve a room. He tried not to be too concerned at the spark of recognition in the eyes of the older woman behind the desk when he walked in. She swiped his credit card and gave him the key to Room 11 and if she winked at him, Patrick tried to ignore the implication of that wink.

The rooms here were a bit nicer than the motel where David lived, they’d discovered months ago, and the prices were very reasonable. He unlocked the door and motioned for David, carrying the bag they had started referring to as their “go bag,” to precede him into the room. They couldn’t afford to come to the Sherwood Motel often, but it made a nice change of pace from trying to be extra quiet in Patrick’s room at Ray’s or worse, in the motel room when Alexis was out. On top of that, since David’s olive branch performance in the store had resulted in a groin strain, their sex life over the past few weeks had been particularly constrained.

“Do you need to shower, before…” David asked as he unpacked lube and condoms from their bag onto the bedside table. 

Patrick grinned. “Unless we’re limiting ourselves to handjobs and/or blowjobs, yes, I could probably stand to take a shower. You?”

David nodded. “Same.”

They went together into the bathroom, David turning on the water to warm up while Patrick shucked his clothes off. It had been a while since they’d mostly left sexily undressing each other behind in favor of the expediency of undressing themselves. Patrick wasn’t sure if that was a sign of anything, other than just how comfortable they were with each other. He’d never felt comfortable taking his clothes off in front of anyone before, and he suspected that David, in spite of his extensive sexual experience, felt the same.

“I assume you brought your body wash?” Patrick said as he picked up the motel bar soap and waved it in David’s face in a parody of a threat.

“Ew. Of course I did,” David said, pointing to his case of travel toiletries. “Put that down.” 

Once the shower temperature was exactly to his liking, David stepped over the lip of the tub and closed the curtain while Patrick leaned against the sink, the room filling with steam. “Is your mom seriously friends with the Clintons?” Patrick asked after a minute of silence. 

“Why, what did she say?” David called. 

“That she was at the shower for Chelsea’s first baby.“

“I haven’t actually heard that story, but she might have been.” There was a pause. “I used to know Chelsea.”

“Are you about to tell me that you dated Chelsea Clinton?”

David peeked out from behind the shower curtain with a smirk, his hair wet and flat against his head. After a sufficient pause, he relented. “No, I didn’t date her. I’m ready for you if you want to join me.”

Patrick joined David under the shower spray and David went to work soaping him up, hands dragging over his chest, then around to his back and down to his ass. Just being in close proximity to David’s naked body made Patrick’s dick hard, but he was used to that now. He pressed himself up against David, knees and hips and chest, and kissed his neck.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, David.”

“Oh, is that what we’re doing tonight?” David said with a saucy smirk.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “I meant fuck you in the general sense; I wasn’t expressing a preference for putting my dick inside you.”

“You don’t want to put your dick inside me?” David asked.

“I always want to put my dick inside you, but I’m open to whatever you feel like tonight,” Patrick said.

“Like me putting my dick inside you?”

Patrick tried to suppress a shudder. “Sure. I’d be good with that.”

David had switched to shampoo, his fingers working against Patrick’s scalp in a way that made his spine relax. He leaned against his boyfriend, taking deep breaths and soaking up all of the sensations, the hot water on his back and David’s hands in his hair and the simmering arousal in his bloodstream. It was bliss. 

David guided Patrick’s head back under the spray to rinse it, then gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and left him alone to finish cleaning up. When Patrick turned off the water and opened the curtain to reach for a towel, David was standing with one towel around his waist and another turbaned around his hair at the foggy, partially wiped-down mirror, applying moisturizer to his face.

 _I love you_ , Patrick thought, the words so clear in his mind that for a moment he thought he’d spoken them out loud. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about his feelings for David in these terms, but it was the first time he felt this strong an urge to say them. He wished he knew if David was ready to hear it. 

Seeming to sense he was being stared at, David turned and gave him a look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Patrick said, toweling his skin off with more vigor than his boyfriend ever used on his own. David’s eyes raked over him. “Just thinking that I’m glad we’re here,” Patrick said, dropping his towel and putting his arms around David’s waist, planting a small kiss on his shoulder.

David set his tube of moisturizer down and removed the towel from his head, fluffing his hair with his fingers and squinting at himself in the mirror with a smirk on his face. “Yes, I’m sure these assignations in Elm Glen’s best roadside motel are the kind of romantic evenings you’ve always dreamed of.”

Patrick stayed wrapped around David, his eyes settling on David’s in the mirror. “I think we’ve established that I didn’t understand enough about myself to dream up anything as good as this.”

David’s eyelashes fluttered and he rolled his eyes in that way that meant he liked very much what Patrick had said but really didn’t want to admit it. 

“Definitely didn’t dream up anyone as wonderful as you,” Patrick said, kissing David’s shoulder again, a line of kisses around to his back, his skin was warm and soft under Patrick’s lips.

“Stop it,” David whispered, the voice of a man who’d never been called ‘wonderful’ before and who loved it and hated it in equal measure. Then David turned in his arms, putting his lips against Patrick’s ear. “I think I want to suck you. Not to orgasm, necessarily, just…” His voice dropped to a murmur. “I want you filling my mouth. Would that be okay?”

Patrick’s resulting moan was only slightly undignified, he hoped. “Yeah, that would be okay.” He pulled on the towel around David’s waist until it dropped to the floor.

Kissing sloppily, they made their way over to the bed and collapsed with David on top of Patrick. Patrick’s simmering arousal ramped up quickly at the feeling of David’s body weighing him down, and he hissed at the feeling of their cocks against each other. He reached up and threaded his fingers through David’s hair, pulling just hard enough for David to notice it. “Suck me,” he said with a guttural voice.

“Fuck yes,” David said, scrambling down the bed and between Patrick’s legs. He didn’t waste any time, taking Patrick’s cock into his mouth with no preamble, hot and wet and so good. His tongue went to work immediately, pressing against the underside of Patrick’s cock, licking up as David pulled off until it was pressed against the slit at the head of his cock, swirling it for a moment before David sank back down, so deep until Patrick was fully encompassed again in the hot wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Slow down,” Patrick panted. “Don’t want to come too soon.”

David pulled off with a pop, replacing his mouth with his stroking hand. “You don’t want to come yet?”

Patrick suppressed a groan and shook his head. “We paid for this room. I’d like to last longer than this.”

David was still stroking him, but the motion seemed distracted, and Patrick sat up in a half-crunch to see what his boyfriend was thinking. “David?”

“Hmm?”

“What?”

The corner of David’s mouth tipped up in a smirk. “Will you let me try something?”

“Try what?” Patrick said, his voice hitching as David continued to stroke him with too light a touch.

“Let me see how close I can get you to the edge,” David whispered.

Patrick blinked at him. “Okay.”

“You can’t come until I let you. Okay?”

“Fuck.” Patrick lay back, staring up at the ceiling. “Okay.”

David took his cock back into his mouth, moaning like it turned him on just to have it there, stretching his lips, pressed against his tongue. But now rather than resuming his previous focused attention, David was more leisurely about it, mouthing him with the gentlest of suction, pulling off to lick the tip obscenely before dragging his tongue down to the base and over Patrick’s balls, before resuming a slow in and out motion.

Patrick tried to relax, keeping his eyes closed and resisting the urge to watch David slowly taking him apart. He let himself feel it, but distantly, as if his body wasn’t really his body. He sank into the sensation and just let himself be, rather than striving to feel more and more pleasure the way he usually did. He lay as still as he could, not thrusting into David’s mouth, focusing on the more subtle sensual pleasure of the sheets under his bare back, of David’s hand on his thigh, the pleasure centered in his cock and at the base of his spine more remote.

Even with his passivity, he could feel the pleasure climbing, more insistently pressing against his consciousness with every torturous drag of David’s mouth, with every lap of David’s tongue across the head of his cock. It was terrible and it was euphoria and he feared he wouldn’t be able to live up to what David had planned for him. He whined and clutched the sheets tighter in his fists. 

“Fuck, David, you need to stop.”

David risked three more very slow drags of his mouth up and down, each one drawing a more tortured moan out of Patrick’s mouth, before he pulled off completely and raised up on his knees. For just a second Patrick thought it might be too late, that he was going to pitch over the edge anyway, but then he took a breath and realized he hadn’t come, that he was just painfully aroused, the spit on his cock cooling in the air of the room.

“You did so good, honey,” David murmured, lying down next to him. “Letting me get you so close. You’re gorgeous when you’re this turned on. I love looking at you like this.”

Patrick moaned, unable to come up with any words in response. He rolled, pressing up against David, going in for a sloppy kiss as his hips rutted against David’s body.

“Nuh uh,” David said, holding Patrick’s hips still and putting some distance between their lower halves. “You need to cool down a little.”

“Don’t want to. Wanna come,” Patrick muttered against David’s mouth.

“Not before I’m ready for you to,” David said, a slight scold in his tone. “Let’s just kiss for a little while.”

At this point Patrick would take what he could get.

David gentled the kiss, making it slow and sensual, his tongue dipping gently into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick put his hand on David’s face, his palm dragging over the rough stubble. Patrick tried to focus on just their mouths, and the slow wet slide of their lips and tongues together in a familiar rhythm. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but gradually his breathing slowed and he felt a tiny bit of control over himself return. Patrick moved closer to David by fractions of inches as they continued to kiss, until before long they were pressed together again, hip and knee and chest, cocks trapped between their stomachs. And Patrick tried not to move, he really did, but his body was on autopilot, seeking friction. This time David let it happen, his hips matching the slow, thrusting rhythm that Patrick had established.

“Is this what you want to do?” David asked, his hand sliding down to Patrick’s ass, caressing the round curve of it, fingers just barely touching the crease. “Get off against me like this?”

“Yes, anything,” Patrick said, internally wincing at how desperate he sounded. “This, yeah, please.”

David reached for the lube where he had set it on the bedside table. “Lie on your back,” he whispered, his voice ragged. Patrick took some satisfaction in the fact that David’s iron control seemed to be fraying just a bit. Maybe the game of edging Patrick was already over.

Up on his knees again, David opened the bottle and upended it, squeezing a stream of lubricant out onto Patrick’s abdomen. It was cold, and he flinched. David spread it with his hand, making a mess of Patrick’s skin before dragging his hand across his own cock. 

“Patrick? You okay?”

Patrick nodded, reaching out to try to pull David down. 

“You still can’t come until I say, okay?”

“Yeah, just… come on, David,” Patrick said, still pulling at David’s torso. 

David let himself drop, catching himself on his hands on either side of Patrick’s face. His eyes never leaving Patrick’s, David thrust with his hips, their cocks dragging against each other’s skin. Patrick groaned, hands clutching David’s ass.

“Yes, fuck me,” Patrick gasped. 

“You like this?” David asked.

“I like your cock,” Patrick answered. “I like your skin.” Another thrust, and it felt so good that Patrick’s eyes literally rolled back like some erotic novel cliché. “Ffffff—”

David maintained a slow, steady rhythm, just hard enough to feel amazing but just shy of the amount of pressure that Patrick would need to come. Ordinarily, that is. Tonight, he felt like he could come from David looking at him a certain way.

“You’re so hot like this, Patrick,” David muttered. “I fucking love how much you want it.”

Patrick’s fingernails were leaving marks in the meat of David’s ass, his own thrusting getting wild. He was going to come so hard, spilling between their bodies, making it so much wetter and stickier and then David would come too, and it was be a fucking glorious mess all over them, it would be—

David pulled away then suddenly, sitting back on his heels, and Patrick gasped at the sharp absence, whining and reaching for David, his hips coming up off the bed against nothing.

“Whew. Thought I let you go too far that time,” David said. 

The tingle at the base of Patrick’s spine and in his cock felt almost painful, and he gulped in air, glaring at David. It was awful and it was so good and he felt like he was going to die if he couldn’t come soon. He tried to reach for his own cock, he needed relief, if he could just—

David grabbed his hands, holding them down against the bed. Patrick gritted his teeth and swore. “Checking in. You okay?” David asked.

“I need to come, David,” Patrick said in a clearer voice. Surely if he said it in a clear, logical voice, David would let him. He’d hear the reasonableness in Patrick’s voice and he’d let him come.

“Give me the safeword if you need me to stop, Patrick.”

He could, Patrick thought. David would relent and Patrick could finally get off and it would be amazing. He blinked. But he trusted David, and David wanted to make him wait. He could be good and wait, right? He could do what David wanted.

“I’m okay.”

“You’re so good, Patrick. So beautiful. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He collapsed next to Patrick, his hand resting gently on Patrick’s chest. “Just breathe for right now.”

Patrick breathed.

“You’re so much fun in bed,” David said after a while, his face splitting into a grin.

Opening one eye, Patrick looked over at David. “Yeah?”

David made a scoffing noise. “You know you are.”

Did he know that? He knew David enjoyed the sex they had together, obviously, but David had always tried to make everything about sex easy for Patrick. Letting Patrick set the pace, letting him decide what they would do when. It was only natural, since sex was something David already had a lot of experience with, while Patrick had been new to being with a man, new to enjoying himself this much. New to wanting it like this, to being so out of control about it. None of that necessarily lent itself to the assumption that he was ‘fun’, even if his skills were sufficient to regularly give David orgasms.

“Tell me how I’m fun,” Patrick whispered, his voice ragged.

“You’re… you’re just fun, I don’t know. I lo— I like the stuff we do together in bed.”

“Me too.”

David was moving again, grabbing a pillow and tapping Patrick’s hip until he lifted up for David to position the pillow underneath him. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Patrick asked, his eyes closing again. 

“Mm hmm.” Patrick could hear the lube being opened again. His cock twitched at the thought of David inside him.

“I’ll probably come all over you before you get halfway in,” Patrick mumbled, too far gone to even blush at that admission.

“We’ll see.” Patrick felt David’s finger at his opening, just rubbing around the outside, not sliding in yet. Gasping, Patrick moved his hips, trying to get David to enter him. He already felt so sensitive down there, and David had barely done anything yet.

After a seeming eternity, David pushed his finger in, just the one finger, slowly sliding in and out. He didn’t curl the digit, didn’t press up toward Patrick’s prostate, just gave him that slow in and out that felt good but not nearly good enough. 

“I wonder what I would have to do to make you come just from my fingers in you,” David mused as he applied more lube and then pressed back in with two fingers. It made an obscene sound, wet and slick, and Patrick shuddered at the sensation of intrusion. “Do you think I could?”

Patrick groaned, his hips moving to take David’s fingers deeper. He never had come just from this but David had, both before Patrick and once with him. It had been amazing, watching David come just from Patrick’s fingers inside him, stretching him and massaging his prostate. But maybe tonight, given that he’d been on the edge twice, it was different. “Maybe,” he said.

David worked him slowly, scissoring his fingers until Patrick cried out, then adding a third. This was as far as they usually got before Patrick was begging for David to fuck him, and David always would, taking him carefully apart with his cock buried deep and a hand stroking his cock. Patrick was begging this time too, but he was too insensible to say much more than “more, please, more” until David finally stopped the slow in and out, the teasing of his thumb along Patrick’s rim, and started to curl and press with his fingers in earnest. 

Patrick nearly screamed, the sensation was so intense, pleasure and pain together like his brain couldn’t parse the signals sliding up his spine. David had him stretched so wide and was touching him so deeply, he was going to go insane from it, here in this seedy motel where he had marked so many milestones in their relationship. The feelings went on and on and on, just this side of too much. Too much and never enough. He could never ever get enough of David. Never, even if he had his entire life to try it.

Then all of it stopped, and David’s fingers were gone, and it was definitely going to kill Patrick this time. He needed to come, but more than that in this instant he just needed David inside him again. He just needed to be full of David, full of the man he… 

_loved._

Patrick was dimly aware of tears on his temples. He wasn’t sure how they got there.

“Okay, hang on,” David was saying, maybe to something Patrick had said out loud. “I’m gonna fuck you, gonna fill you with my cock, okay?” David was staring down at him and Patrick followed his gaze, to where his own cock was hard against his stomach, leaking onto his skin.

“Still with me?” David’s voice came from what seemed a long way away.

Patrick nodded. 

“I need you to say ‘yes,’ I think.”

“Yes. Still with you.”

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to come for me this time. Okay?”

Patrick nodded, figuring odds were even that finally having an orgasm would kill him. Which would totally be worth it. 

He was dimly aware of the familiar condom noises, and then David was pressed against him. “Ready?”

At first Patrick nodded again, then added a “yeah” for good measure. 

He was already so stretched and open that David entered him easily, but he still kept it gradual and gentle, filling him a slow inch at a time. It was a relief, more than anything, just to have David there with him, in him, finally. 

“Fuck, I hope you’re still close,” David said with a groan, starting to thrust, so hard and deep, “because watching you tonight has been… Jesus fuck, Patrick.” 

Laughing with more than an edge of hysteria, Patrick lay there and took it, took what David was giving him, took it all and needed more, needed… “Touch me, god David, please—”

“Got you. I’ve got you,” David panted, his fingers wrapping around Patrick’s cock, and he felt the moan rip through his chest. It was such intense relief, it felt so good, it felt like the first time David touched him, like just the simple friction of David’s hand on his cock had unlocked a new type of pleasure that he’d never felt before, not in the lifetime of unsatisfying handjobs and utilitarian masturbating that came before David Rose.

Lightbulbs exploded behind Patrick’s eyes and his body tensed up and he shouted as pleasure rolled through him, as David finally let him fall. He fell and fell and David caught him, held him, gentled him through it. It was all whited out, the whole world and the inside of his brain, everything slow and strange and perfect. There were tears on his face again and David had collapsed on top of him, inside him, no longer moving. He hoped David had come too. He honestly had no idea. He had no idea how he was still breathing after that, how his heart hadn’t given out.

“You okay?” Patrick asked.

David giggled. “You’re asking _me_ if… Patrick.”

“Did you come?”

“Mm hmm. Yep. Yeah.” He felt David’s hand reach down, gripping the condom as he pulled out, and Patrick hissed through his teeth. He was sore; David must have really fucked him hard. He realized his eyes hadn’t opened yet and he pried open his eyelids and watched David get up and go into the bathroom. He wondered idly when his limbs were going to start working again.

David returned with a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned him up. The look on David’s face was soft, and Patrick lay there and took it in.

When they were both settled down under the covers, Patrick rolled and nuzzled against David’s chest, his nose brushing through his chest hair. He loved this part. He loved all the parts, but Patrick particularly loved the way it felt to be in David’s arms after sex, the way David’s skin smelled and the warmth of it.

“I forgot to ask if your strained muscle was okay tonight,” Patrick murmured.

“It hurt a little, but I didn’t care,” David said through a yawn. He stroked the back of Patrick’s head, kissing his forehead. “So you… you liked this?”

Patrick blinked. “Are you joking?”

“No.”

“David, I came so hard that… nope, can’t think of anything to compare it to.”

“Because after I stopped the second time I thought you might actually be angry with me.”

Patrick pulled back far enough to smile where David could see it. “Oh, I was.”

David seemed to understand. “Mm-kay.”

The words popped into Patrick’s head again: _I love you_. He bit his lip to keep from saying it and pressed his face into David’s chest again, closing his eyes. “Thank you,” he said instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [unfolded73](unfolded73.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
